User talk:Winx Club Fan:Stella
Please keep this page neat and organized by: *'Signing and dating your posts:' to do this type four tildes ( ~~~~ ) *'Leaving messages chronologically, oldest to newest:' [http://winx.wikia.com/index.php?title= &acion=edit&section=new leave a new message] *'Giving your post an accurate title' .......................... Welcome sorry your talkbox was brokenyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) here i will do teach you go and see your template template:tiff.then click edit.then you can see what i did.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) here do you want a new talkboxyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 09:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) template:tiff .is your talkbox yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 11:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC) to create a page like that go to winx.wikia.com/wiki/special:createpage | } }} Oh? Sorry! But i am forgot what you were need.Give me colors and photos.(Do not worry,I will do not say anything!) ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 04:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) what book did u miss i missed a like 10 books or soSARAH hyder 16:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) i have read a lot of jbj books.do u read a to z mysteries and goosebumbs stories ♥SARAH hyder♥ hahahahahaha I did read that story hahahaha found ya in the peeping area!i read the story and it i snot funny.booooorinnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!missy lol goood thing u did not read the book How u doing? EloiseWinx 03:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) When the episode's script is completed, there should not be any more other categories/edits afterwards EloiseWinx 03:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) DBZ I dabbled from time to time. Interesting fact: Sean Schemmel, the voice of Baltor in the 4kids version of Winx Club, was the voice of Goku when the series was re-dubbed. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Dutch. Probably because the the different time zones, there are users from all around the world Hier in Belgie is het 22:55. Natuurlijk, overal in de wereld(behalve in de noord en zuid-pool) zijn er mac donalds. Wou je nou vragen waarom ze het niet meer uizenden in mijn land? Ik weet het niet, maar toch vind ik jammer dragon ball Z, ook mijn oudere stiefbroer keek er graag naar. Ik bedoelde niet dat Dragon Ball verbannen is in Belgie, het is gewoon niet meer op tv maar nog wel op DVD te koop. Ik ga uit loggen want ik moet morgen vroeg opstaan. i don't watch to bratz, do you watch to monster high? No, Draculaura is my favorite. Hello Senshi sen'nin 22:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Senshi sen'ninSenshi sen'nin 22:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Greeting Greetings! Winx Club Fan. M3 03:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC)M3 Wassup? N happy Birthday! :) JustJane AnimationMadness XD 06:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) You have a really cool talkbox! Darcyfan 05:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Darcyfan I do have some. Thanks for asking! Darcyfan 06:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Darcyfan to your userboxes' template page. Don't try to create any more userboxes or you'll be punished...}} That's the ex-drummer of my favorite band. I'm sorry, Tiff. I really don't want to ban them. But they spammed the rules for many times and they didn't care to my notice/warning messages... That's what an admin like me, have to do! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 01:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) use it on paint.or on GIMP.fatimah can give you the link to download gimp but now you have to use paint and first use these bases cus they are easy.SARAH hyder 04:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) make ur own wings using lines and fill and decorate with anything.SARAH hyder 05:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) for examplesx of wings go to the iva page on winxclubfanon wiki.SARAH hyder 05:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) then dont ask for requests nd ask fr friendsSARAH hyder 06:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if you have noticed it, but i add you to my deviantWATCH on DeviantART. hmmm.....for a 11 year old girl like youTIME IS DIFFERENT IN EVERY AREA.so i am in maldives a small country in the imdian ocean and near lanka and india!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SARAH hyder 04:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sad :( Someone voted on your poll that they don't like stella o_o BelievixinStella (talk) 05:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't have that channel. Darcyfan 05:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Darcyfan LOL, yes probably o_o BelievixinStella (talk) 05:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's 4:56 PM in Perth, Western Australia. But I am still tired!! Yes, It was weird.. Roxy's believix just came out of nowhere.. It has to be inconplete! The winx must be jealous, because they had to go through all the stages.. Okay then o_o... Anyway, looking forward to season 5? how? :O There is? I thought it was Sirenix and Harmonix? Now I'm confused xD Fanta Yum! I like water aswell Yummy... Winxclub555. I already said that i add you to my DeviantWatch. I saw that you watching SarahHYDER. On your profile you call yourself Tiff, you live in the US and your favorite TV-shows are Dragon Ball and Winx club(your Deviant ID). Thanks for the comment on my blog, but why you don't like Lenny and Maxine?